Folders are known which include a handle on one or more panels of thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,443 teaches a book with an integral handle extending from a spine section of the book. The handle requires a special spine disposed on the inside of the book cover, to which the handle is directly connected, and from which page groups are mounted. Also, the handle protrudes from the outer surface of the book cover with angular edges and would thus catch when the if the book were slid against an object, such as a shelf. Also, the spine portion of the book cover remains exposed, and subject to wear and tear.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,269,859 teaches a music holder with two covers and a back. A handle is disposed on the back and lies thereagainst. The handle itself and attachments that secure the handle to the back protrude with angular edges from the cover of the book, also easily catching on objects adjacent to the handle.
A handle attachment for a folder is needed which is not prone to catching on shelves or other objects and which provides a graspable surface for increased ease of use.